This invention relates to a hinged cover for a connector block of the type used in the telephonic and related industries. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved cover hingedly mounted on a connector block such as the well known type 66 quick connect M block. The hinged cover of the present invention provides a base for labeling circuits and provides dead front protection from shorts and any other undesirable contact.
Protective lids or covers used on connector blocks and the like are well known to those in the telephonic and related arts. These prior art covers are generally comprised of a suitable insulating material, i.e., plastic, and effect protection of the exposed connectors and conductors from shorts and other contact. The covers also serve an important function, as a base for providing labels and other identification of circuitry. Typically, these covers are attached to the block by the manufacturer along one of the longitudinal sides thereof. i.e., one of the sides having a fanning strip. Unfortunately, because the cover is positioned along a fanning strip, the telephone installer encounters interference during installation and wiring of the connector block. Thus, the installer or repair person finds it very difficult to access that fanning strip which is in communication with the cover during a normal wiring or similar procedure.